Mis recuerdos con él
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Ella siempre soñó con ser comediante lo que no pensó, es que después de conocerlo, su vida cambiaria para siempre igual que la de él. Pequeño One-Shot de Shugo Chara.


One-Shot de Shugo Chara espero les guste.

_Disclaimer Shugo Chara no me pertenece sino a PEACH-PIT_

* * *

Una chica de cabellos dorados largos que le llegaban a la cintura se paseaba tranquilamente por Tokio, había llegado hay, como una invitada al programa "La comedia es mi vida", estaba muy entusiasmada, significaba un gran paso para su carrera, aunque su sonrisa era más por un peli-morado de ojos dorados. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con un poste de luz.

-¡Auch! Eso sí me dolió-dijo la chica de baja estatura con una mirada molesta.

-Jajaja Rima te golpeaste-dijo una pequeña figurita vestida como una payasa de color naranja y blanco.

-Kusu Kusu-dijo Rima con un área malévola.

-Ahhhh Rima-dijo Kusu Kusu volando o mejor dicho corriendo, subiéndose a un árbol.

-Kusu Kusu, baja de ahí no voy hacerte daño, por ahora-dijo Rima, esto último más para sí.

Al ver que no bajaba, se sentó en una silla que estaba junto al árbol, luego de unos minutos vio mejor donde estaba y sonrió, con eso una oleada de recuerdos inundo su mente, cerro los ojos y solo se dejó llevar por el momento.

**$? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿!**

Era una noche lluviosa, en el cielo se podían ver relámpagos y se oían truenos, cualquier humano debería estar en su casa con sus familias bien abrigados y tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, aunque ese no era el caso de una chica de cabellos dorados que corría buscando desesperadamente un lugar donde resguardarse de la lluvia.

Luego de unos momentos de tanto buscar encontró un puesto donde ponerse a salvo de la lluvia, su respiración era agitada dado que había estado corriendo por mucho tiempo... y que no era muy buena en deportes, cuando por fin su respiración volvió a la normalidad vio que todos sus esfuerzos por no mojarse no habían valido la pena, ya que no había ninguna parte de ella o de su vestuario que no estuviera mojada, hasta su Shugo Chara estaba mojado y eso que estaba debajo de su sombrero.

-Rima tengo mucho frio-decía su Shugo Chara mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y temblaba.

-Lo sé yo también-dijo Rima mientras se ponía en modo "Bolita" y su Shugo Chara se colocaba en su cabeza.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras esperaban a que pasara la lluvia, oía chapoteos de los carros que pasaban, estaba un poco nerviosa pues era muy de noche y no sabía que podía pasarle, después oyó unos chapoteos pero no parecían de carros sino de personas más bien una sola.

POV RIMA

-¿Esta bien?-me pregunto un hombre, alce mi cabeza para verlo mejor, era de noche pero ya que había un poste de luz pude verlo claramente, era alto, de pelo oscuro largo, vestía informalmente y tenía una sombrilla en una mano, lo mire despectivamente nunca había confiado en los hombre y menos en los extraños, por lo que me levante y tome mi bolso para irme de ahí lo más rápido, no iba a mentir tenía miedo pero no se lo demostraría.

-Oye espera ¿Adónde vas?-me pregunto de nuevo el chico ese-Todavía está lloviendo, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa, así no te mojaras tanto ¿Te parece?-siguió insistiendo mientras corría detrás de mí, pero yo seguí caminando, no me importaba mojarme ya lo estaba bastante, de repente Kusu Kusu salió de mi bolso.

-Rima creo que deberías aceptar su ayuda-dijo Kusu Kusu a mi lado, iba a responderle cuando escuche un gesto de asombro detrás mio, voltee por instinto.

-Tú tienes un Shugo Chara increíble-dijo el peli-oscuro asombrado viendo a Kusu Kusu, pareció examinarla cuando vio recordó algo, alzo sus ojos sorprendido y me miro con una mirada ¡¿Feliz?!

-¡¿RIMA?!-pregunto y en ese instante, fue que lo detalle mejor y lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Nagihiko?-pregunte tratando de que mi voz sonara indiferente, aunque no podía contener mi felicidad, ya que él había sido mi amor secreto cuando estudiábamos en primaria, luego de la graduación los dos tomamos caminos diferentes, yo me mude a Estados Unidos y perdí todo contacto con él.

Después de terminar la universidad, estudie para ser comediante y dado que era muy buena, muchas personas quisieron contratarme y ahora estoy aquí en Tokio donde un famoso comediante me ayudara en mi carrera, y me encuentro con la última persona a la que esperaba ver.

-No puedo creerlo, dime ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo Nagihiko muy emocionado ¿Por verme? no, no lo creo

-Oye Nagihiko, me encantaría quedarme hablar contigo, pero estoy mojada, tengo frio y quiero irme de acuerdo-dijo Rima en un tono indiferente aunque en verdad estaba muy nerviosa.

-Eh, tienes razón, bien hagamos esto, te llevo a tu casa en un taxi y nos reunimos otro día ¿Te parece?-me pregunto Nagihiko.

Como no me salía el decirle que no, accedí sin saber que desde ese día, mi vida daría una vuelta de 360°grados aunque para bien.

**$? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿!**

-Oye Pequeña, despierta, pequeña oye-un chico peli-morado estaba tratando de despertar a una bella chica de cabellos dorados.

-5 minutos más por favor-decía esta mientras se revolvía en aquella silla.

-Ningunos 5 minutos más pequeña, vamos tenemos que irnos al programa-vio como la chica empezaba a despertarse.

Se despertó, al abrir los ojos vio que era tarde serian alrededor de las 5:00 de la tarde, esperen ¡¿5:00 De La Tarde?!, se levantó como un resorte, pero al hacerlo no se dio cuenta que había alguien enfrente de ella y por lo que era lógico, termino de caer encima de esa persona.

-Vaya si esto es lo que sucede cuando despiertas a alguien, creo que de ahora en adelante despertare a todas las chicas que me encuentre-dijo el debajo de la chica muy sonriente.

-Si claro, tu has eso y olvídate de tener descendencia-dijo la chica con un tono juguetón pero una mirada muy maléfica.

Se levantaron y opuesto a su actitud de antes se miraron con un amor muy profundo.

-Sabes Rima vamos a llegar tarde si no nos apuramos-le dijo el peli-morado a Rima.

-Lo sé, pero recuerdas esta calle Nagi-dijo Rima un poco nostálgica.

-Si fue el lugar donde nos encontramos después de tanto tiempo, muchos recuerdos ¿No lo crees?-pregunto Nagihiko mientras abrazaba a Rima.

-Sí, hermosos recuerdos-dijo Rima mientras unía sus labios con los de su novio en un dulce beso, mientras estos dos se alejaban absortos en su propio mundo.

**$? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿! $? ¿!**

-Eh chicos, creo que se olvidaron de nosotros-dijo un Shugo Chara de pelo morado con unos audífonos al que le salía una gotita estilo Anime.

-Así parece-decía su hermana Chara que parecía una bailarina japonesa.

-Jajajaja se olvidaron de nosotros-dijo la misma payasa descrita antes riéndose a mas no poder, luego de unos minutos reacciono.

- ¡RIMAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Hola este es mi primer One-Shot, estos días termine de ver el Anime Shugo Chara (los tres) y la verdad me encanto lo recomiendo es muy lindo, y la verdad es que me encanta la paraje Amuto pero también la de Rimahiko debo confesar que me mantuve por más de 3 horas para terminarlo, y es como un regalo de mi parte por haberlos hecho esperar tanto con la historia #Mi Enemiga la Persona que más Amo#

Espero les guste y que me dejen comentarios o sugerencias.

"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


End file.
